Learning to Dance in the Rain
by sweetserenityx
Summary: The rain was mesmerizing, as was Brooke. It was beautiful and full of life, just like Brooke. There were so many things that reminded him of her, but nothing compared to the rain. Different summary inside. Brooke/Julian.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **There are some things you can't control in life. Things like timing and the weather. Things like destiny and kismet. It's not like they asked to be at the same place, at the same time. It's just fate taking it's course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill. All Mark.

**

* * *

**

Rain. Some people find it refreshing, beautiful, cleansing, soothing, and mesmerizing even. Other people find it dark, gloomy, flooding, and ultimately, depressing. Today, Brooke is one of those people that find it depressing and unpleasant. Normally, she'd be one of those people out and about, jumping around in the rain and enjoying every moment of it. But today, she just wanted to get to her hotel room and sleep her first day in New York away, even if she had an early morning meeting.

Sitting in the car while soft pitter patters of crystal droplets hit the side of the window, Brooke Davis waited to arrive to her hotel. Three in the morning and she had finally arrived in NY after having her flight delayed repeatedly the night before. She was exhausted, wishing the rain would just go away because she had a full day ahead of her and rain would just be troublesome. She also hoped that it wouldn't rain much for the two months that she'll be spending in the city. She just wanted to get things done with Clothes Over Bros and head back to Tree Hill, her home.

Then there are people who love the rain, Julian being one of them. With a job that induces stress, rain is a way to help calm him down. It's gentle and relaxing, and that's what he loves about it. However, he'd never run around in it, but instead, he'd sit inside and stare out at the clear, cool air. Besides working on his new movie, that's what he's been doing for the past two weeks that he has been in New York, hoping that it'll continue to rain the remaining nine weeks that he'll be staying.

Unable to sleep at three in the morning, Julian Baker sat in front of his hotel window and stared out into the beautiful, glistening wet city of New York. As much as the rain soothed him, it also made him think of Brooke, the girl he fell in love with two years ago. The rain was mesmerizing, as was Brooke. It was beautiful and full of life, just like Brooke. There were so many things that reminded him of her, but nothing compared to the rain. The more it rained, the more he thought of her. The more he would miss her soft touch on his skin and the way her dimples would appear every time he made her laugh or smile. But that memory soon faded as he remembered the reason _why_ they weren't together anymore. But nevertheless, he still loves the rain, just like he still loves Brooke Davis, even if she didn't love him back.

* * *

The alarm clock rang for the third time this morning. Brooke had ignored the first two times it had rung but this time she snaked her long, slender arm from beneath the satin covers and reached over to where the noise was coming from, taking the alarm clock and throwing it across the room. Satisfied that the alarm had finally stopped, she drifted back to sleep. Ten minutes later, the alarm goes off_ again_. Swearing that she threw the alarm clock across the room earlier, Brooke emerged from under the sheets, looking over to her nightstand to see that it was actually her phone ringing instead of the alarm. Brooke picks up her phone to see that Victoria's calling. Before answering her phone, she jumps out of bed running over to the clock to see in big, flashing, red numbers "11:23."

"Crap, crap! I overslept!" Brooke said to herself, freaking out. She had arrived in New York extremely early in the morning, promising herself that she wouldn't oversleep since she has a meeting at 11 am sharp.

Pressing the "talk" button on her phone and slowly pulling it up to her ear, Brooke prepares herself to talk to Victoria, assuming that she would be mad at her for being late to the meeting.

"Brooke! Honey, are you okay? Where are you? You're twenty-five minutes late!" Victoria said in a slightly worried, slightly annoyed tone. That's the sound of a worried mother and frustrated business partner.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I kind of… overslept?" Brooke answered, waiting for Victoria to lash out at her for oversleeping.

"What?! Well, how much longer until you're here? Everyone's waiting for you." Victoria replied impatiently.

"Oh um, I'm in the lobby right now, I still need to catch a cab so I'll be there as fast as I can," Brooke lied, making her way to her suitcase, unzipping it and throwing articles of clothing around so she can find an outfit.

"Sweetheart, you have a driver. But okay, get here soon!" Victoria said before hanging up, reminding Brooke that she didn't have to wait for a cab driver, which also means that she would have to speed up her time getting ready.

Tossing her phone onto the bed, Brooke quickly ran around the room trying to get ready as fast as possible before stopping and looking out the window. Rain. It's _still_ raining.

"Great, just great. First, I overslept and now it's raining? And then I still have to attend meetings?" Brooke said to herself, annoyed. "Just wonderful."

After she finished getting dressed, she ran out the door and into the packed lobby.

* * *

Walking out of the cab and into the wet, busy streets of New York, Julian slowly grabs his vibrating phone from his pocket and pulls it up to his ear, answering the call.

"Hey Grey, I'm right in front of my hotel right now, I just need to pick up some papers that I forgot but I'll be back in a few," he says to the director of the movie, Grey Genson.

"Okay, hurry up though. Zed is being a pain in the ass right now," Grey says about the star of the movie, Zed Elliot. "He's complaining about the script being too 'sappy' for him"

"Ergh, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Zed that this is what he signed up for and the script is staying the way it is whether he likes it or not," he replied as he walked into the rotating door of the hotel.

"Alright then, I'll talk to him. Bye," said Grey, ending the phone call.

Now walking through the crowded lobby, Julian couldn't help but feel, different. He doesn't know what has gotten into him but he feels as if someone is there, someone he knows, and it makes him feel uneasy. However, the feeling passes as he walks into the elevator.

* * *

It had been a long day for Julian. After getting back to the production office with the papers that he retrieved from his hotel room, he felt extremely tired, and it didn't help that Zed started arguing with him and the director the moment he came back. But now finally arriving back to the hotel at eleven o' clock at night, he just wanted to go bed and sleep the whole week away. But being a producer kept him from doing that as he had to work on papers instead.

Walking through the lobby, he rushed to the elevator door before it could close, but stopped once he saw who was standing in front of him inside the elevator door. _Brooke Davis._

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is my first multi-chapter story. I'm a bit nervous because I'm not sure what turns to take or where to go with this story yet. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. Also, I just want to make it clear that the events that happened on One Tree Hill DID in fact HAPPEN. The only events that didn't happen are: Julian attending LP's wedding and Sam going back to her mom. I also want to make it clear that Victoria DID have that heart-to-heart talk with Brooke(only without the stuff about Julian), which is why they're so comfortable talking to each other now. Oh, and this is set two years AFTER the airport scene. I hope I made it clear that Brooke and Julian will be in NY for about 2 months due to their jobs. Another thing, I hope you guys realize that when Julian was in the lobby, Brooke was there too, just in a different area. I tried to make it seem like the timing on both parts were the same, but I don't know how that worked out. Ah AND about the ending, I hope it doesn't seem rushed. I just got a little eager. So please, send your thoughts and criticism in a review!**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **There are some things you can't control in life. Things like timing and the weather. Things like destiny and kismet. It's not like they asked to be at the same place, at the same time. It's just fate taking it's course.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill. All Mark.

* * *

After a tiring day of meetings, Brooke was about ready to go to bed and knock out. Meeting after meeting, she was able to charm and impress everyone in the room, despite the fact that she had arrived late to her first meeting. Now, she was finally able to go back to her hotel and get some well deserved sleep that she has been waiting for since the moment she woke up.

Getting out of the car and walking through the rain and into the doors of the hotel, Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello?" Brooke answered.

"Hey Brooke. How's New York so far?" Sam, her adopted daughter, asked.

"Tiring, very tiring. I just got out of my last meeting and I'm on my way to my hotel room right now," she replied. "Everything good in Tree Hill?"

"Yeah, Nathan and Haley went out so I'm stuck baby-sitting Jamie," Sam said, slightly annoyed.

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Jamie called out in the background causing Brooke to slightly laugh into the phone.

"Well, it's the least you can do for them considering that they're letting you stay at their house while I'm in New York, so be nice." Brooke said jokingly.

"I know, I know. I'm just really bored." Sam said before pausing. "So um, anything exciting happen?"

Despite the fact that Brooke and Julian were no longer together, Sam still kept in touch with Julian without Brooke knowing. Her and Julian would have their weekly talks about everything ranging from her writing, to his movie. They were still very close, and that's how she knew that both of them would be in New York at the same time. However, she kept it to herself in hopes that they might possibly see each other.

"Um Sam, I'm here for business with Clothes Over Bros. That's as exciting as it gets," Brooke answered. "Why do you sound so.. eager, or something?"

"Oh, no reason." Sam replied, her voice dropping at the fact that Brooke probably hasn't seen Julian yet.

"Uh huhh, so--" Brooke then walked into the elevator, but just after pressing her room level, something caught her attention. There stood Julian, in front of her. She froze.

"Brooke?" Sam called out. "Hello, Brooke?! Are you there?"

Despite the fact that Sam was yelling through the phone trying to get Brooke's attention, neither of them moved nor did they say anything. They stood there, staring at each other in awe. Seeing him again, for the first time in two years, made her heart ache. But she couldn't look away. He looked amazing, just like he looked the last time she saw him two years ago.

He stood there, dumbfounded. He knew that he probably looked ridiculous standing there soaking wet in his rain jacket and jeans but he didn't care. Because there she was, standing in front of him as beautiful as ever with those hypnotizing green-hazel eyes that he had missed for two years. With that gorgeous, soft, brown hair that was noticeably longer than the last time he had seen it. God, he missed running his fingers through her hair, which was now currently _wet_ from the rain.

Before either one of them could move or even say anything, the elevator dinged and began to close on the both of them, pulling them out of their current state of shock. Neither of them believing what they had just saw in front of them.

"Brooke!" Sam continued to call out. "Bad reception or something?! Jeez. Hello?!"

"Uh, yeah Sam, I have to g-go. I'll call you, l-later." Brooke said, slightly stuttering due to the shock that she was still reeling from moments ago.

"Uh, okaaay, I guess I'll talk to you later then," Sam said a bit too peppy before hanging up and screaming.

Sam knew right then and there, that something _exciting _has happened. The type of _excitement_ that she has been waiting for her foster mom to encounter ever since she told her that she'd be going to New York for two months. The type of _encounter _that could possibly bring Brooke and Julian back together and give her the family that she's always dreamed of. That's all she really wanted. A real family. A truly _happy_ one. And hopefully, that's what she'll get after Brooke's time in New York. Just hopefully.

* * *

The elevator ride seemed like forever. Brooke's mind was still in a daze, she didn't know what to think of what had just happened. The elevator dinged once more, signaling that she has reached her designated floor level, snapping her out of her reverie, as well.

She slowly exited the elevator and started walking towards her hotel room. Once inside, Brooke took a few minutes to clear her mind. She decided that it was probably best for her not to think about what had just happened. Not now anyways. She just wanted to go and do whatever she was _going_ to do _before_ she saw him, and that was to take a nice long shower because she felt ridiculously dirty from the rain. She knew that if she went back to that moment, she would never get cleaned up or do what she was going to do before.

Showering was quick, which was unusual for someone like Brooke who normally spends about an hour in the shower, but she couldn't take it anymore. No matter how hard she tried not to think about it, her mind would wander off to Julian, and thinking of him weakened her. At least she was able to get herself cleaned up, appearance-wise.

Now lying in her bed, Brooke decided to go back to that moment that happened nearly twenty minutes ago. It was brief and short, but so much was felt in those few seconds that she saw him. A part of her wanted to scream and shout out of frustration. Another part of her wanted to jump and squeal because she saw _him_. But ultimately, a bigger part of her wanted to _cry_. To cry her heart out, and so she did. Bringing her hands over her eyes as salty tears fell to her cheeks, she couldn't help but wonder. Why? Why was she crying? Especially over someone who she hadn't seen in _two years_. Did he have that big of an impact on her to make her cry like this? If she saw Chase walking down the street in front of Clothes Over Bros, she wouldn't have cried. She probably would've ran over to him and say hi instead. If she saw Owen hanging out at the bar, she wouldn't have cried either. She probably would've gagged at the sight of him. But why was Julian different? Why was _he _able to make her cry but not any of those other guys? And why did it hurt _this much_? She didn't know.

* * *

After the elevator doors closed, he stood there for what could have been forever. Was that really her that he just saw? Was it all an illusion? Is the rain seeping into his brain and frying it or something? Because he couldn't grasp onto the fact that who he saw was Brooke. Even after hearing Sam yell through the phone, "Brooke! Hello, Brooke?!" It couldn't have been her that he saw. But it was, and he knew that deep down too.

After finally being able to _fully _realize that it _was_ her, Julian walked into the elevator doors and pressed the button to his floor level. Finally arriving at his room, he lied down on his bed to think. He wasn't going to lie to himself, it hurt to see her again. Those eight seconds were one of the most shockingly painful eight seconds he has ever experienced, and one of the best. His heart felt like it was going to thump out of his chest as he slowly brought his arms over his head. Now he can't stop thinking about her, and it didn't hurt him as much to anymore, because there was only one thing he wanted to know: _Will he see her again?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I kind of really hate this chapter. I feel like I rushed it a bit. I know most of you guys probably expected more out of their little encounter, but this was all I was able to come up with. I also know that some of you guys were expecting them to share the elevator ride with each other and I'm sorry to disappoint you guys on that. I wanted them to be speechless when they saw each other, unmovable almost. I just want you guys to know that I'm _not _a writer and it's actually _really_ hard for me to come up with anything good. I wanted this story to be able to _flow_ well but I found myself bouncing back and forth between Brooke and Julian, and I don't like that. I don't think it flows well at all. I also hope you guys understand the part about Brooke trying to keep herself from going back to that moment. She's just doing what _I_ would've done, which is getting things done first AND THEN reflecting back on something. So again, I'm not sure what turns to take with this story but hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews! I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply back to them, but I really do appreciate every single one of them! They're what keeps me going. So PLEASE, **review**! :)


End file.
